


Cave Painting (di Jesmihr)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotica, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Pon Farr, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Questa storia ha luogo dodici giorni dopo l'episodio "Amok Time". Kirk e Spock si concedono una vacanza da soli su un pianeta deserto...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cave Painting](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523286) by Jesmihr. 

> Titolo: Cave Paintings (Pitture murali)
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

****************************************************************************************************************************************

“Spock! Aspetti di vedere questo!” Il naso infangato di Jim Kirk apparve da sopra il bordo del precipizio, seguito da un sogghigno esuberante. “È fantastico! Si spicci a salire!”  
  
“Sì, signore,” rispose Spock. Non fu sorpreso di constatare che Jim non aveva aspettato di sentire la sua risposta, ma si era già arrampicato ad esplorare qualunque meraviglia avesse appena scoperto. Con una leggera scossa del capo, Spock afferrò un ramo robusto e lo usò per issarsi lungo il ripido pendio, verso il punto da cui il capitano l’aveva chiamato.  
  
Non era un’arrampicata particolarmente difficoltosa, quell’ascensione sul vulcano spento da lungo tempo. Benché non fosse benedetto da alcuna forma significativa di vita animale, il clima, il suolo e la ricchezza di acqua di Merinus VI erano tali che la vegetazione abbondava dovunque, e l’erta salita che Spock e Kirk stavano scalando in quel momento non faceva eccezione. Giovani alberi e forti rampicanti flessibili offrivano servizievolmente degli appigli; muovendosi con la sua solita grazia efficiente, a Spock non ci vollero che pochi attimi per arrampicarsi su per gli otto metri circa che lo separavano dal punto in cui aveva visto per l’ultima volta Jim.  
  
Ma Jim non era là.  
  
Spock si accigliò leggermente, scrutando con attenzione la cengia e la zona attorno a sé. Di fronte a lui c’era una semplice parete di roccia. Era di sicuro scalabile, ma appariva tanto ripida che conquistarla avrebbe richiesto come minimo mezz’ora. Jim non era aggrappato ad essa. Poteva in qualche modo essere caduto senza che Spock lo sentisse? E se era così, dove poteva essere finito? Una sottile punta di panico trapassò il petto di Spock. In quei giorni era così facile che quella sensazione di oscuro terrore lo consumasse, ogni volta che perdeva di vista Jim. Sforzandosi di controllare la propria voce, lo chiamò: “Capitano!” Nessuna risposta. “Jim!”  
  
Gli fu risposto da un forte fruscio ai suoi piedi. Guardando in giù, vide una familiare testa umana che apparentemente spuntava fuori dalla solida roccia, sorridendogli radiosa.  
  
“Lo sa,” disse la testa, “che scoprire una caverna era un mio sogno d’infanzia? E questa è una genuina, autentica caverna delle caverne – una vera bellezza. Venga dentro.” La testa si ritrasse dentro la roccia come se fosse tirata da uno spago.  
  
Spock restò in piedi per un momento, contemplando il punto in cui era scomparsa la testa, un sopracciglio levato in alto. Era stato concordato, quando avevano lasciato il loro accampamento soltanto un’ora prima, che l’attività del giorno sarebbe dovuta essere l’escursionismo. La speleologia, d’altro canto, non era stata nell’ordine del giorno. E naturalmente, Kirk non si era dato pensiero di verificare se Spock fosse entusiasta quanto lui riguardo al calarsi nelle viscere di una oscura, sporca, caverna inesplorata. Se infatti gli fosse stato chiesto, Spock avrebbe detto al suo capitano che avrebbe preferito non essere coinvolto in un tentativo così illogico. Era una fortuna, rifletté, che i Vulcaniani non si innervosissero facilmente.  
  
“Spock! Forza!” lo chiamò con impazienza una voce attutita.  
  
Con un minuscolo sospiro, Spock si calò a terra e infilò la testa nel foro. “Sto arrivando,” disse obbedientemente.  
  
Fu un sollievo constatare che l’entrata si allargava quasi immediatamente in una camera abbastanza spaziosa; Spock si rialzò velocemente in piedi, si diede una pulita, e si avvicinò a Kirk, che stava contemplando con ammirazione la propria scoperta. “Accenda la torcia,” disse Kirk, puntando il raggio della sua contro le pareti di pietra. “Vediamo cosa abbiamo qui.”  
  
Spock prese la pila dalla sua cintura e si tolse dalla tracolla il tricorder. Mentre lo studiava, era conscio dei suoni di Kirk che si muoveva attraverso l’antro e di acqua corrente da qualche parte in lontananza. Sarebbe stato interessante trovare da dove venisse quel rumore. Ma per il momento, le informazioni che stava ricavando dal suo tricorder gli sembravano ben più importanti. “Affascinante,” mormorò. “Questi muri sono formati da una vena di un tipo di roccia che non ho mai incontrato prima.” Studiò per un attimo le registrazioni del tricorder, e continuò, “Duro quasi come il diamante, ma di consistenza afanitica. Ovviamente di origine vulcanica. Molto sconcertante. Come ha potuto ottenere un tale...”  
  
“Spock! Venga qui! Si sbrighi!”  
  
L’urgenza nella voce di Kirk allarmò Spock; per la seconda volta in dieci minuti, l’ansia lo afferrò. Si girò all’istante ed esaminò freneticamente i dintorni alla ricerca del suo amico, accigliandosi quando scoprì che Jim non si vedeva da nessuna parte. I suoi occhi acuti, comunque, scovarono una rientranza nella lontana estremità della camera, che sembrava poter essere un corridoio. Raggiungendola in fretta, scoprì infatti che là c’era un’apertura e vi si inoltrò senza esitazione, pensando solo a trovare Kirk il prima possibile. Il passaggio era stretto e serpeggiante, ma Spock lo percorse con facilità, diventando conscio mentre avanzava che il suono dell’acqua corrente si faceva più chiaro ad ogni passo. Scivolando attorno all’ultima curva, sbucò fuori dal tunnel, slittando nel fermarsi all’improvviso alla vista di fronte a sé.  
  
Kirk era fermo in piedi nel mezzo di una vasta, brillante caverna che sembrava una cattedrale, le braccia spalancate e la testa rovesciata indietro in un impeto di gioia estatica. Per un folle istante, Spock pensò che il suo capitano fosse imprigionato del raggio di un teletrasporto: ogni cosa attorno a lui stava scintillando, proprio come se fosse sul punto di essere smaterializzato da qualche parte. Ma poi il Vulcaniano realizzò che la luce cangiante proveniva da molto sopra di loro, e che la sua fonte era un pozzo che si apriva nell’alto soffitto della camera. L’accecante luce del sole di Merinus VI si riversava attraverso l’apertura; il bagliore colpiva una cascata d’acqua che si versava, limpida e vivace, dalla sommità della caverna fino al pavimento e terminava in una polla scura e spumeggiante. I riflessi provenivano da ogni luogo: dalla cascata, dalla polla, dalle scintillanti pareti della caverna stessa, la maggior parte delle quali erano incrostate da strati su strati di cristalli esagonali color lavanda.  
  
Kirk abbassò lentamente le braccia e sorrise a Spock. “Bellissimo,” disse.  
  
“Bellissimo,” convenne quietamente Spock, senza vedere null’altro che Jim. In effetti, i riflessi della luce provenivano anche da Kirk: i suoi capelli, la sua pelle, i suoi occhi incantevoli e affascinanti. Spock avvertì una stretta familiare in profondità dentro il petto, la stessa che percepiva sempre quando si permetteva di guardare veramente questo umano, colui che stava avvicinandosi a lui proprio in quel momento e che stava ricambiando il suo sguardo con tale franca, completa gioia.  
  
“Sa cosa voglio fare?”  
  
“Cosa desidera fare?” chiese Spock, con il fiato un po’ corto. Sapeva fin troppo bene cosa sarebbe piaciuto fare a lui, ma represse velocemente il folle impulso.  
  
“Voglio stare qui, invece che al nostro accampamento.”  
  
“Qui, signore?”  
  
“Sì. Qui.” Rivolse a Spock il suo sogghigno infallibile, lo stesso che faceva sempre scattare ogni genere di allarmi in Spock, ma a cui non riusciva mai a resistere a lungo. “Un posto come questo capita una sola volta nella vita – non possiamo farcelo scappare.”  
  
Spock inclinò la testa, riflettendo. “Le complicazioni logistiche del trasportare il nostro equipaggiamento da campo su per il fianco della montagna ed attraverso la stretta imboccatura della caverna...”  
  
“... possono essere facilmente superate se ci pensiamo su,” terminò fermamente Kirk. “Ne varrà la pena. Questo posto è magico – dobbiamo restare qui. Se non lo facciamo, be’ – lo rimpiangeremo per sempre.”  
  
La bocca di Spock si contrasse in quello che poteva essere considerato come divertimento, mentre Kirk metà lo blandiva, metà lo comandava. Jim voleva questa cosa, e quello che Jim voleva, riusciva quasi sempre ad ottenerlo. Il testardo umano aveva già vinto – lo sapeva Spock e lo sapeva Kirk; la sola cosa logica da fare era arrendersi con grazia.  
  
“Molto bene, signore,” disse solennemente al suo capitano, senza prendersi nemmeno il disturbo di precisare che il rimpianto era soltanto un’illogica emozione umana.  
  
Due ore più tardi, Kirk e Spock piazzarono i loro sacchi a pelo ad una certa distanza dalla cascata, contro una delle pareti della loro magica camera. A dispetto dell’allegramente ottimistica prospettiva di Kirk, la seconda scalata del vulcano non era stata facile: entrambi erano stati carichi al massimo della loro capacità dei loro sacchi a pelo, del cibo e dell'abbigliamento. In seguito, avevano dovuto raccogliere la legna da ardere per la notte e arrangiarsi a farla passare attraverso la stretta entrata della caverna, anche questo un compito che si era rivelato ben lontano dall’essere semplice.  
Kirk si gettò sopra il proprio sacco a pelo, tirando un sospiro teatrale. “Fiuu. Non è stata affatto una passeggiata. Sono felice che siamo stati abbastanza intelligenti da lasciarci dietro la tenda. Non ne avremo certamente bisogno – persino se diluviasse, non penso che ci raggiungerebbe.”  
  
“Infatti. Questo rifugio dovrebbe essere in grado di resistere a qualunque tempesta possa arrivare.”  
  
Per un certo tempo, ci fu un silenzio soddisfatto. Infine, Kirk disse piano, “Intendevo quel che ho detto, sa. Era uno dei miei sogni – trovare un posto come questo. Be’, non davvero come questo: immagino che non sognassi abbastanza in grande. Volevo solo trovare una caverna – come l’anticamera di questa. Non ho mai immaginato qualcosa di simile.”  
  
“L’ha mai trovata?” chiese Spock.  
  
“Mai.” Lampeggiò il sorriso da rubacuori. “Be’, non fino ad ora.” Kirk rotolò sullo stomaco e contemplò la pozza che spumeggiava dall’altro lato della camera. “Spock?”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Qual era il suo sogno?”  
  
“Non capisco.”  
  
“Quanto era bambino, su Vulcano – cosa desiderava di più? Di cosa sognava?”  
  
La domanda provocò un’ondata di amaro rimorso che non colse interamente di sorpresa Spock; era lo stesso sentimento che provava sempre in quei giorni, ogni volta che pensava al suo mondo d’origine. Lo stesso sentimento che, se si costringeva ad essere sincero, aleggiava in fondo alla sua consapevolezza anche tutto il resto del tempo. Dodici punto due giorni da quando hai quasi ucciso Jim per T’Pring, l’accusava una voce severa nella sua testa. Dodici punto due giorni da quando la tua vergognosa pazzia gli ha quasi strappato la vita. Poteva sentire l’odore della rovente sabbia rossa di Vulcano come se ci stesse sopra in quel momento. Poteva ricordare l’aria sottile e torrida affluirgli nei polmoni mentre allo stesso tempo Kirk lottava per ogni respiro e poi avanzava comunque. Ogni nauseante dettaglio era marchiato sulla sua mente, e non sarebbe mai sbiadito. “Io non sognavo,” disse con fermezza.  
  
Era la risposta sbagliata. Kirk fu improvvisamente comprensivo, preoccupato. “Non sognava? Che tipo d’infanzia è quella? Dev’esserci stato qualcosa che ha desiderato. Qualcosa che voleva così disperatamente che pensava che sarebbe proprio morto se non l’avesse ottenuto.” Fissò lo sguardo in lontananza, gli occhi ambrati assorti. “Questo è ciò di cui è fatta l’infanzia. Diavolo, è ciò di cui è fatta la vita.”  
  
“I Vulcaniani non sognano,” disse Spock, in quello che sperava fosse un tono conclusivo.  
  
“Hmm,” disse Kirk, dubbioso.  
  
Spock decise che sarebbe stato consigliabile distogliere i pensieri di Kirk prima che arrivassero domande più dolorose. “Sono curioso,” disse.  
  
“Perché questo non mi sorprende?”  
  
Spock continuò, ignorando il luccichio divertito negli occhi di Kirk. “Cosa pensava di fare, una volta che avesse trovato la caverna dei suoi sogni.”  
  
Kirk rifletté per un mero attimo e poi sogghignò. “Che io sia dannato se lo so. A dirle la verità, le grotte erano abbastanza rare in Iowa, almeno nella parte da cui provengo io.”  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
“Davvero. La cosa più vicina a una caverna che abbia mai trovato è stato un canale d’irrigazione, ed era pure poco profondo. Ma se ne avessi trovata una...”  
  
Spock sollevò il sopracciglio, in attesa.  
  
“Be’, immagino che avrei potuto farci dentro le cose tipiche degli uomini delle caverne.”  
  
“Che tipo di attività si possono qualificare come tipiche cose da uomo delle caverne, se posso chiedere?”  
  
“Be’, come indossare perizomi di pelliccia, o costruire armi con sassi e bastoni.”  
  
Spock aggrottò le sopracciglia, riflettendo. “Temo che su questo pianeta non ci siano animali – certamente nessuno che possa provvedere il materiale grezzo per un perizoma di pelliccia. E l’assemblaggio di armi...”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Sarebbe estremamente illogico, considerato che non c’è niente da cui difendersi.”  
  
Kirk sospirò. “Suppongo che lei abbia ragione. Comunque, sembra una vergogna aspettare tutti questi anni per realizzare un sogno e poi non approfittarne in modo adeguato.” Si guardò attorno con ammirazione. “E questa è davvero un capolavoro di caverna, non è vero?”  
  
“Certo, signore.”  
  
Kirk rimase silenzioso per pochi minuti, riflettendo e mordicchiandosi il labbro. Ciò metteva Spock piuttosto a disagio, ma non tanto a disagio quanto domande riguardo Vulcano, così attese pazientemente, certo che Jim avrebbe presto diviso con lui cos’aveva in mente.  
  
Finalmente, Kirk si raddrizzò e sorrise a Spock. “Ho trovato!”  
  
“Trovato cosa, signore?”  
  
“La tipica cosa da uomini delle caverne che possiamo fare. Non servono nemmeno pellicce o armi.”  
  
Spock inclinò la testa e guardò Kirk. “Sono molto interessato alla sua soluzione,” disse educatamente, ma con prudenza.  
  
“Pitture murali!”  
  
Spock batté le palpebre. “Si sta riferendo,” disse adagio, “a dipinti come le raffigurazioni di animali e cacciatori eseguite dai Cro-Magnon durante l’Era Paleolitica della Terra e successivamente scoperti nelle caverne di Lescaux, in Francia, a metà del ventesimo secolo?”  
  
“Uhm, sì, ottimo esempio. Scommetto che se ci guardiamo intorno, possiamo rintracciare ogni tipo di cose che si possono usare come colori.”  
  
Spock fece un veloce riepilogo mentale dei minerali e della vegetazione che aveva notato durante la loro ascesa e fu costretto ad assentire. “La sua ipotesi è corretta. Comunque, devo confessare che non comprendo del tutto quale dovrebbe essere il nostro scopo in un compito così azzardato. Se ricordo esattamente, i Cro-Magnon dipingevano le loro immagini con l’obiettivo di assicurarsi il successo nella caccia. Mentre noi...”  
  
“Vogliamo solo divertirci,” terminò risoluto Kirk.  
  
“Divertirci, signore?”  
  
Kirk sospirò. “Siamo in licenza,” disse con pazienza. “Lo scopo della licenza è divertirsi – rilassarsi – distendersi. Dio sa che ce lo meritiamo, dopo...” Quando Spock sussultò visibilmente, esitò per un attimo, con ogni evidenza prendendosi mentalmente a calci da solo, e poi provò un’altra tattica. “Le dirò cosa – ne faremo una gara. Prenderemo entrambi un tricorder e uno zaino per campioni, e andremo in direzioni diverse alla ricerca di cose che si possano usare come pigmenti. Dopo mezz’ora, c’incontreremo di nuovo qui. Chiunque abbia il maggior numero di colori vince.”  
  
Spock inclinò la testa di lato, riflettendo. L’intera idea era impulsiva, illogica e priva di uno scopo pratico. Di conseguenza non avrebbe dovuto essere presa in considerazione. D’altro canto, la natura competitiva del progetto aveva un certo fascino, in particolare da quando Jim l’aveva battuto a scacchi, appena 48.3 ore prima. Mentre soppesava i pro e i contro, Kirk lo investì con l’infallibile sorriso smagliante. Spock sospirò. “Molto bene, signore. Mezz’ora.”  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Esattamente trenta minuti più tardi, Kirk mostrò trionfante i colorati frutti della sua fatica. “Ho trovato queste bacche a solo pochi metri dall’ingresso,” annunciò. “Se le schiacciamo, andranno proprio bene per il blu.”  
  
“Indaco, per essere precisi,” disse Spock, fissando solennemente le bacche della dimensione di un pisello. “Presumo che lei si sia accertato della loro non-tossicità? Se dovessero rivelarsi caustiche...”  
  
Kirk spazzò via la sua preoccupazione. “Non si preoccupi – ho già controllato ogni cosa. Non ho riportato nulla che possa bruciare, pungere o far prudere. Non sono certo che dovrei ingozzarmi un grappolo di queste, ma saranno perfettamente sicure da usare per dipingere.” Sorridendo con orgoglio, infilò una mano nel suo zaino per campioni e tirò fuori un pacchetto graziosamente legato di vivaci foglie verdi e un mazzo leggermente appassito di fiori di un giallo vibrante. “Queste foglie sono assolutamente piene di succo verde. I fiori non hanno abbastanza liquido, ma se ci aggiungiamo un po’ d’acqua, penso che potremmo ottenere un giallo decente. Potrebbe avere un aspetto un po’ sbiadito, però.”  
  
“Due dei tre colori primari,” disse Spock con approvazione. “È stato in grado di trovare il rosso, per caso?”  
  
Kirk scosse la testa. “Temo di no. E non perché non ci abbia provato. È saltato fuori che in queste montagne non ci sono così tante cose colorate quante si potrebbe pensare.” Occhieggiò con curiosità lo zaino pieno di Spock. “E lei cos’ha riportato?”  
  
Spock rovesciò lo zaino, facendo rotolare diversi pezzi di minerale sul pavimento della caverna.  
  
Kirk sollevò lo sguardo, interrogativo. “Rocce?”  
  
“Ematite, limonite, e cenere vulcanica solidificata, per essere precisi,” disse Spock, sollevando a turno una pepita rossiccia, una di un giallo-marroncino e una di un bianco gessoso. “Inoltre, questo minerale che non sono strato in grado di identificare. Dovrebbe andare decisamente bene, se dovesse servirci il nero.”  
  
“Ma come pensa di trasformarli in pitture?”  
  
“Dovremo polverizzarli e aggiungere una piccola quantità d’acqua alla polvere risultante.”  
  
“Naturalmente,” disse Kirk. “Dovevo saperlo che avrebbe avuto un piano. Bene, sembra che abbiamo pareggiato, allora – tre a tre.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock schizzò in su. “Tre a tre? Ma io ho quattro diversi tipi di minerali.”  
  
“Già, ma quello sconosciuto è nero, e il nero non è un colore.”  
  
L’altro sopracciglio di Spock si unì alla sua controparte. “Un tecnicismo. L’intento della gara era trovare il maggior numero di pigmenti. Benché in effetti il nero non sia di per sé un colore ma piuttosto la sua assenza, comunque...”  
  
Kirk gettò indietro la testa e rise, soddisfatto di aver costretto il Vulcaniano a difendersi. “Va bene, va bene. Ha vinto. Ma deve ammetterlo – lei dovrebbe essere l’ultima persona ad obiettare sul diventare tecnici. Ematite e limonite, col cazzo!”  
  
Poco tempo dopo, schiacciata la vegetazione e polverizzati i minerali, Kirk e Spock erano in ginocchio davanti ad una delle poche sezioni delle pareti della caverna prive dei luccicanti cristalli lavanda, e abbastanza liscia da fungere da tela. Kirk aveva ricavato una coppia di pennelli improvvisati, schiacciando l’estremità di un paio di ramoscelli verdi tra due rocce; ne sollevò uno con aria invitante. “Vada avanti,” suggerì.  
  
“Forse sarebbe meglio se cominciasse lei,” disse Spock, “dal momento che io sono ancora un po’ incerto riguardo allo scopo di quest’attività.”  
  
Kirk scosse la testa e sospirò. “Lo giuro su Dio, arriverò ad insegnarle ad apprezzare le frivolezze, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio.” Abbassò lo sguardo sulla serie di pigmenti e si mordicchiò un labbro. “Penso,” disse lentamente, “che dovremmo lasciare una testimonianza di chi siamo e da dove siamo venuti. Questo era il tipo di cose che facevano i Cro-Magnon, che ne avessero intenzione o no.” Tuffò il pennello nelle bacche schiacciate, e tracciò accuratamente un cerchio sul muro della caverna. Dopo aver sciacquato il pennello, applicò del verde all’interno del circolo, e quindi riempì il resto del disegno con dell’altro blu.  
  
Spock esaminò con attenzione la massa rotonda rozzamente eseguita. “La Terra,” annunciò.  
  
“Uh-uh,” disse Kirk, già assorto nel suo disegno successivo. Questa volta, tuffò il pennello nell’ematite e poi nella limonite, producendo infine un cerchio a chiazze rossiccio-arancione. Gettando un’occhiata di traverso a Spock mentre puliva il pennello, disse, “Vulcano.”  
  
“Abbastanza riconoscibile,” disse Spock con voce priva d’espressione.  
  
“Adesso,” disse Kirk in tono pensoso, “per la parte difficile.”  
  
Spock guardò mentre l’umano applicava laboriosamente la cenere vulcanica sul muro, all’inizio completamente confuso. Ma mentre Kirk continuava la propria fatica, poco a poco divenne più evidente cosa stava venendo raffigurato. “L’Enterprise,” disse infine Spock.  
  
Kirk gli sorrise. “Il suo pianeta natale, il mio pianeta natale, e la nostra casa comune,” riassunse, con evidente soddisfazione nella voce. Guardò Spock con aria d’aspettativa. “Il suo turno,” disse.  
  
A malincuore, Spock raccolse il secondo pennello e fissò solennemente il suo capitano. Era del tutto smarrito. Jim sembrava costantemente deciso a trattarlo come se fosse una creatura dotata d’immaginazione, non importava quante volte Spock gli avesse fatto notare che i Vulcaniani erano incapaci di così illogici voli di fantasia. E invece eccolo lì –che gli sorrideva incoraggiante, gli occhi espressivi che danzavano nella luce scintillante della caverna- evidentemente aspettandosi che Spock tirasse fuori dal nulla qualcosa di meraviglioso. C’era un vecchio racconto Terrestre di fate, rifletté torvamente Spock, riguardo al convertire sottili residui secchi delle piante in oro. La storia non aveva rivestito molto interesse per lui, dipendendo come faceva dalla magia per la risoluzione della trama. Ma ora provava un rinnovato apprezzamento per il suo simbolismo: infatti era seduto al filatoio, immerso nella paglia fino al ginocchio, senza nessun manuale d’istruzioni in vista. Si girò verso il muro della caverna e contemplò i disegni di Jim, sperando contro ogni speranza in un’ispirazione. All’improvviso il suo volto s’illuminò e le sue labbra si curvarono in un piccolo mezzo sorriso. “Deve girarsi di spalle,” istruì Kirk.  
  
“Cosa? Non è giusto – io l’ho lasciata guardare.”  
  
“Vero. Comunque, dal momento che voglio farle una sorpresa, è necessario che lei si giri di spalle.”  
  
“Ma –”  
  
Spock finse di ripensarci. “Forse ha ragione,” disse lentamente. “Dopo tutto, è un’idea frivola.”  
  
Kirk emise un suono contemporaneamente esasperato e divertito. “Va bene, ottimo – faccia a modo suo. Non guarderò finché non mi dirà che posso – lo prometto.” Si girò indietro e si coprì gli occhi, esalando un sospiro esagerato mentre lo faceva.  
  
Soddisfatto che Jim avesse accettato, Spock tuffò il pennello nell’ematite e si mise al lavoro, mordendosi il labbro superiore, concentrato.  
  
Jim ascoltò il suono raschiante del rametto-pennello sul muro tanto a lungo quanto poté sopportarlo, ed infine sbottò con impazienza, “Per l’amor di Dio – non pensavo che avesse intenzione di riprodurre la Cappella Sistina. Non ha ancora finito?”  
  
“Ci sono quasi,” disse Spock con calma. “Solo un ultimo dettaglio. Ecco. Adesso può guardare.”  
  
Con impazienza, Jim si voltò, bruciante di curiosità. Appena i suoi occhi caddero sul disegno del Vulcaniano, restò a bocca aperta per la meraviglia. A restituirgli lo sguardo c’era un sorprendente ritratto di – di lui stesso! Jim si sporse in avanti, studiando i dettagli quasi con incredulità. Sì, lì non c’era nessuno sbaglio: c’era la ciocca di capelli che non restava mai a posto, il sorriso obliquo, la maglia dorata. Spock aveva creato tutto ciò con sospendente abilità, specialmente considerata la rozzezza dei materiali coi quali aveva lavorato. Ma erano gli occhi che davano al ritratto la sua curiosa somiglianza. Marrone chiaro, punteggiati di tocchi di limonite gialla applicati con abilità, ricambiavano lo sguardo dell’osservatore con quell’espressione a metà derisoria, a metà divertita, che era unicamente di Kirk.  
  
Kirk scosse la testa con ammirazione, ed infine rivolse lo sguardo al suo primo ufficiale. “Io non penso,” disse il Vulcaniano un po’ timidamente, “che l’Enterprise dovrebbe stare senza il suo capitano.”  
  
Il sorriso di Kirk irradiò ammirazione e meraviglia. “Ho sempre saputo che lei è superbo assolutamente in qualunque cosa,” annunciò. “Ma questo è – è straordinario. È così realistico che posso a malapena crederci. Come è riuscito a farlo?  
  
“Le piace?” La voce era più sommessa e perfino più timida, questa volta.  
  
“Piacermi! Naturalmente mi piace – è perfetto. È incredibile.” L’umano lo studiò ancora, riflettendo. “Manca solo una cosa,” aggiunse alla fine.  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò. “Ho omesso qualcosa?”  
  
Jim inclinò la testa e disse, con gravità. “Qualcosa di essenziale, temo. Se l’Enterprise non dovrebbe stare senza il suo capitano, per la stessa ragione il capitano non dovrebbe stare senza il suo primo ufficiale. È solo logico.” Sorrise a Spock. “Dipinga sé stesso.”  
  
Con aria rassegnata, Spock si chiese come gli fosse successo cacciarsi fino al collo in un’impresa tanto stravagante, poi il sogghigno di Kirk cominciò ad avere il suo solito effetto, e se lo ricordò. Con un piccolo sorriso ironico, accondiscese ancora una volta. “E va bene,” disse con paziente rassegnazione, e si piegò verso i colori.  
  
Zigomi affilati, la bocca a un tempo solenne e sensuale, le orecchie elegantemente appuntite. Un casco di lisci capelli neri, omaggio del minerale scuro sconosciuto. Occhi marrone scuro. Al di sopra, un paio di sopracciglia inclinate, una delle quali inarcata interrogativamente o in disapprovazione, dipendeva da come l’osservatore preferiva interpretarlo. Ed infine, la maglia blu, colorata con il rimanente del succo delle bacche.  
  
Spock mise giù il pennello e si appoggiò all’indietro, inspiegabilmente ansioso di vedere la reazione di Jim.  
  
Kirk ridacchiò con apprezzamento. “Quelle sopracciglia parlano da sole. Posso addirittura sentire cosa sta dicendo quando ha quell’espressione.”  
  
“Ma davvero? Cosa sto dicendo?”  
  
“La sua affermazione è estremamente illogica, Dottor McCoy.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock si alzò in un perfetto facsimile del ritratto, facendo allargare ancora di più il sorriso di Kirk. Ma quando si girò di nuovo a valutare il ritratto, il suo sorriso sbiadì e disse pensosamente, “È buffo.”  
  
“Cos’ha trovato di divertente, signore?”  
  
“Non quel tipo di buffo. È solo... strano. L’espressione è esatta, ed è dipinto stupendamente, proprio come il mio ritratto. Ma c’è qualcosa che non va.” Rimase in silenzio, studiando l’immagine in cerca d’indizi.  
  
Spock attese, nella stretta di un sottile laccio di delusione per l’insoddisfazione di Kirk.  
  
“Lo so cos’è,” disse Jim alla fine.  
  
“Davvero?”  
  
“Sono gli occhi – sono troppo piatti. Non esprimono la sua personalità come quelli del mio ritratto mostrano la mia.”  
  
Spock sollevò di nuovo il sopracciglio. “Le caratteristiche della personalità si esprimono attraverso il comportamento dell’individuo, non tramite le fattezze fisiche, signore.”  
  
Kirk si inclinò in avanti e fissò profondamente gli occhi del Vulcaniano, facendo bloccare il respiro in gola a Spock in un modo estremamente illogico. “Si sbaglia. Oh, ammetto di aver scoperto molto del suo carattere attraverso le cose che ha detto e fatto. Ma a pensarci bene, credo che avrei scoperto le stesse cose soltanto da tutte le volte che l’ho guardata negli occhi – proprio in questo modo.”  
  
Spock gelò, mezzo terrorizzato dall’asserzione illogicamente sicura di Jim, mezzo consumato dalla curiosità di sapere cosa l’umano pensava di vedere. Dopo una breve lotta interiore, la curiosità ebbe la meglio. “Ma davvero? E quale conoscenza, se posso chiederlo, pensa di aver acquisito da questa attività?” Con suo sollievo, la sua voce, benché un poco più rauca di quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse, suonò perfettamente calma e razionale. Al contrario, sfortunatamente, del suo cuore, che stava battendogli nel fianco in modo decisamente caotico. Era estremamente imbarazzante, come l’attento esame di questo umano sembrasse scatenare quella reazione in lui. Doveva meditare con maggior frequenza.  
  
Kirk inclinò la testa, studiando più da vicino la fisionomia del Vulcaniano. “Be’, per prima cosa c’è il colore. È un colore diverso da qualunque altro io abbia mai visto – è unico, proprio come lei.”  
  
Spock scosse leggermente la testa, con inspiegabile delusione. “Marrone,” disse, respingendo l’idea.  
  
Jim sorrise un po’ e rispose, “Marrone, sì. Ma aveva mai saputo di un marrone che si potesse toccare?”  
  
Forse questo irrazionale filo di pensiero era il precursore di qualche pericolosa malattia mentale, pensò Spock un po’ allarmato. Forse le bacche indaco aliene, a dispetto delle rassicurazioni del tricorder, erano allucinogene e Kirk stava cominciando a subirne gli effetti. “Toccare?” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire.  
  
“Sì. Lo so che suona strano, ma il colore dei suoi occhi è tangibile. È velluto pesante, drappeggiato sopra l’acciaio.” Vedendo la completa confusione nello sguardo di Spock, Kirk rise piano. “Ed è anche quello che lei è. Gentile e inflessibile. Compassionevole e spassionato, tollerante e testardo. Indulgente con gli altri, spietato verso sé stesso.”  
  
Jim disse l’ultima frase con tanta decisione che fu impossibile per Spock non cogliere il tacito messaggio: basta biasimarsi per quello che è successo su Vulcano. Scosso, Spock evitò il suo sguardo. Come mai questo umano, presumibilmente incapace di telepatia, sembrava sempre essere capace di dedurre cosa Spock aveva in mente? Aveva giusto cominciato a congratularsi con sé stesso per la propria eccellente tecnica di schermatura, sicuro che tutto fosse adeguatamente nascosto. E poi con solo il lampeggiare di uno sguardo o un tocco casuale, Kirk gli lasciava capire che era stato tutto inutile. “Cosa c’è che non va?” chiedeva l’umano, apparentemente a sproposito, e con questa semplice domanda riduceva in cenere gli schermi Vulcaniani attentamente eretti da Spock. Era molto disturbante.  
  
“E poi c’è il modo in cui i suoi occhi sono sempre... Non so. Penetranti, suppongo. In cerca di qualcosa,” continuò Kirk, ignorando il disagio di Spock.  
  
A dispetto di sé stesso, il vulcaniano sentì che il suo sguardo era inesorabilmente attirato verso quello di Kirk. “In cerca?” chiese, completamente disgustato nel sentire che la sua voce stavolta era un po’ tremante. 

  
“In ogni momento, sempre,” disse Kirk con sicurezza. “In cerca di risposte, soluzioni, possibilità...”  
  
“Io non -”  
  
“E questo mi rivela moltissimo su di lei.” Kirk proseguì inflessibile, rifiutando di lasciarsi sviare.  
  
Di nuovo, Spock non poté resistere. “Cosa le rivela?” chiese, benché rimpiangesse la domanda all’istante.  
  
“Be’, mi dice che lei è intelligente, naturalmente, sebbene questo potrebbe saperlo chiunque semplicemente passando un paio di minuti con lei. E mi dice che lei è curioso, e che dà valore alla conoscenza semplicemente per amore del sapere. Ma neppure questi sono esattamente segreti su di lei. È la costanza di quella sua espressione di ricerca che mi dice ciò che non penso la maggior parte della gente capisca riguardo a lei.”  
  
“E cos’è?”  
  
“Be’, che non ha trovato quello che stava cercando.” Jim alzò le spalle, e disse quasi come un ripensamento, “Se l’avesse fatto, non avrebbe bisogno di continuare a cercare.”  
  
Estremamente scosso, Spock realizzò che c’era solo una cosa da fare per mettere fine quella del tutto illogica, totalmente ridicola e assai inquietante conversazione. Sollevando il sopracciglio così che fosse una copia esatta di quello del ritratto, disse più freddamente possibile, “Temo che lei sarebbe un oftalmologo di scarso successo, signore. La procedura del suo esame oculare è molto poco scientifica.”  
  
Con profondo sollievo di Spock, la manovra fu efficace: Kirk rise. “Suppongo che allora sia meglio che io mi tenga il mio solito lavoro. Credo sia più adatto.” Guardandosi attorno con attenzione, aggiunse, “Sa – sta cominciando a diventare buio, qui dentro. Faremmo meglio ad accendere il fuoco e preparare la cena, non pensa?”  
  
Spock fu più che lieto di dirsi d’accordo.  
  
Due ore più tardi, entrambi gli uomini stavano sperimentando il prevedibile effetto di uno stomaco pieno e di un fuoco. Con gli occhi chiusi e comodamente avvoltolato dentro il suo sacco a pelo, Spock sentì Kirk fare un enorme sbadiglio. “Questo è piacevole,” disse una voce smorzata. “Molto piacevole. Ammetta che ho scelto il punto perfetto per accamparci.”  
  
“Davvero, signore.” La voce di Spock stesso era sonnolenta.  
  
“Questa dev’essere la miglior licenza che abbiamo mai fatto,” mormorò Kirk. “Vedrà – torneremo indietro così rilassati che Bones non ci riconoscerà nemmeno.”  
  
Spock aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma un lieve russare al suo fianco gli fece capire che non era necessario. Sentendo un’ondata di soddisfazione estremamente non-Vulcaniana, si rannicchiò più profondamente nel suo giaciglio. L’indomani, Jim avrebbe senza dubbio arrampicarsi fino in cima alla montagna. Pertanto sarebbe stato logico riposare, per prepararsi alla scalata. A parte questa breve riflessione, Spock lasciò perdere ogni altro pensiero e cadde all’istante in un profondo sonno senza sogni.  
  
“Ehi, avanti – sveglia. Spock. Si svegli.” La voce era insistente, a dispetto del tentativo di Spock di non prestarvi attenzione. Era fastidiosamente insistente, in effetti, specialmente quando cominciò ad essere accompagnata da scosse. Spock tenne gli occhi chiusi e si accigliò mentre si sforzava di rintracciare la fonte dell’irritazione, arrivando infine alla constatazione stranamente confusa che gli scossoni provenivano dalla sua spalla sinistra.  
  
Da una mano appoggiata sopra la sua spalla sinistra.  
  
Un basso ringhio di allarme e rabbia provenne dal fondo della gola di Spock. I suoi occhi si spalancarono di scatto; contemporaneamente, si protese e catturò la mano offensiva con la propria, chiudendo le dita forti attorno al suo polso in una stretta d’acciaio.  
  
La risposta fu un guaito di dolore.  
  
“Cristo, Spock – molla! Mi stai facendo male!!”  
  
Il Vulcaniano fissò la fonte della voce, strizzando gli occhi contro la baluginante luce riflessa della caverna. Per un istante, non vide nient’altro che una silhouette, indistinta ed elusiva, dai bordi sfocati. Un’onda di qualcosa vicino al panico lo sommerse: c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, qualcosa di indefinibilmente malsano nel modo in cui il mondo sembrava inclinarsi e girare, in come la luce sembrava disperdersi e agglomerarsi. C’era qualcosa di sbagliato, ed era familiare – perché non poteva identificarlo? Poi la voce parlò di nuovo, attraverso denti serrati, ma con un tono più calmo. “Sarebbe un’ottima cosa se potessi lasciarmi andare il polso. Stai stringendo un po’ troppo.”  
  
Jim. Gli occhi di Spock si spalancarono quando abbassò lo sguardo e vide il polso del suo capitano imprigionato nella propria mano in una morsa che doveva in effetti essere atroce. Lo lasciò all’istante, e , inorridito, rialzò gli occhi e fissò quelli dorati di Jim. “Mi perdoni,” mormorò.  
  
Kirk fece una smorfia e si massaggiò il polso. “Non ti preoccupare,” disse al Vulcaniano con un sorriso beffardo. “È stata colpa mia per a averti toccato in quel modo – avrei dovuto aspettarmelo.” Rendendosi conto all’improvviso dell’espressione angosciata sul viso di Spock, fissò con preoccupazione il suo amico. “Cosa c’è che non va?”  
  
Ancora quella domanda – l’unica che sbriciolava ogni sua difesa. Spock serrò gli occhi e deglutì per contrastare un’ondata di nausea crescente, e di qualcos’altro – qualcosa a cui non poteva dare un nome, che forse non voleva nominare. Tirandosi a fatica in posizione seduta, si costrinse e pensare, per tutto il tempo conscio che un paio di preoccupati occhi ambrati erano focalizzati su di lui, attendendo una risposta.  
  
Cosa c’era che non andava? Più obiettivamente possibile, fece un inventario di sé stesso e dei suoi sintomi. Vertigini. Nausea. Intolleranza alla luce, forse come conseguenza della febbre che era abbastanza certo di avere. La testa che martellava. Il cuore che martellava. Con una strana sorta di sollievo, Spock diede un nome a quello che non andava. Era malato. Semplicemente non riconosceva di cosa, perché non si era quasi mai sentito male. Ma avevano con loro un kit medico ben fornito, grazie alla preoccupazione quasi paranoica del Dottor McCoy riguardo al loro benessere. Di sicuro là ci sarebbe stato qualcosa che avrebbe potuto alleviare i sintomi, probabilmente persino curarli. La gente si ammalava sempre, e quasi altrettanto spesso guariva. Non era, quindi, una questione di estrema preoccupazione. Voltò la testa per informare Kirk.  
  
Ma nello stesso istante, Jim si chinò in avanti, e mise la mano sul braccio del Vulcaniano. “Spock?”  
  
La reazione di Spock al tocco fu quasi cataclismatica. Sentì il sangue affluire al viso e battergli forte nelle orecchie, il cuore sobbalzare nel fianco. Inorridito, guardò Jim in viso, notando come faceva sempre la bellezza degli occhi dell’umano, e della pelle... e delle sue incantevoli, voluttuose labbra. Invariabilmente, Spock rispondeva, in un modo vergognoso o l’altro, a tutti gli aspetti di quell’adorata, tormentosa sembianza. A volte la reazione consisteva in un semplice impeto di tenerezza e protettività, che poteva facilmente essere mascherata, se non controllata. A volte la risposta consisteva in qualcosa di ancora più disonorevole, ben lungi dall’essere facile da nascondere: desiderio sessuale, una struggente smania dolceamara a toccare e unirsi.  
  
Ma questo – questa improvvisa, violenta congestione del pene, questo irresistibile bisogno di possedere, di prendere, di dominare - questo era differente. Era differente, ma anche troppo familiare. Spock elencò il resto dei suoi sintomi. Disorientamento. Incapacità di pensare chiaramente. Lussuria. Abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano poggiata così fiduciosamente sopra il suo braccio. “No,” sussurrò.  
  
Kirk lasciò andare il Vulcaniano all’istante, interpretando il diniego di Spock come riluttanza ad essere toccato. “Scusa,” mormorò.  
  
Inorriditi occhi scuri incontrarono i suoi. “No,” disse di nuovo Spock.  
  
Kirk si sporse ancora avanti, ma questa volta si trattenne dal toccarlo. “Dimmi,” pretese. “Dimmi cosa c’è, e lo sistemeremo. Non posso aiutarti se non lo so.”  
  
Era imperativo che pensasse, che ideasse una linea d’azione che potesse assicurare la salvezza di Jim prima che quella cosa lo consumasse. Pensa – pensa in fretta, Spock ordinò a sé stesso. Qual era la cosa logica da fare?  
  
Quanto infine la sua voce superò le labbra, era aspra, ma sorprendentemente coerente. “Dobbiamo andarcene da qui – separatamente. Io andrò per primo. Prenda nota della mia direzione e mi permetta di uscire dal suo raggio visivo. Poi vada in un’altra direzione e cammini più a lungo che può. Prenda entrambi i tricorder, e si accerti di nascondere le sue tracce.” Rabbrividì; la febbre questa volta stava progredendo molto più rapidamente. In verità, anche l’idea che Jim lo lasciasse aveva causato il brivido – ogni elemento del corpo Vulcaniano in fiamme si ribellava all’idea. Ragion di più, pensò con nauseante terrore, di allontanarmi da lui mentre posso ancora costringermi a farlo.  
  
“Di cosa diavolo stai parlando?” Gli occhi nocciola stavano cominciando stringersi per la rabbia. “Cosa c’è che non va in te? Dimmelo – adesso!”  
  
Spock rabbrividì di nuovo e notò con disgusto che le sue mani stavano cominciando a tremare – proprio come avevano fatto l’ultima volta. Si leccò le labbra e disse con esitazione, “Credo... no – questo non è esatto. Lo so. Io – io lo so. È il Pon Farr.”  
  
“Il Pon Farr? Ma è impossibile. Hai appena...”  
  
“Sì,” lo interruppe Spock, attraverso i denti serrati. “Ne sono consapevole. Solo tredici giorni fa.”  
  
Jim studiò attentamente il viso del suo amico. “Ma... mi avevi detto che è un ciclo di sette anni. Sei sicuro?”  
  
Gli occhi che si girarono su di lui erano angosciati, pieni di autorecriminazione. “Ho supposto che fosse finito. Ma non avrei dovuto supporre nulla. Ci sono così tanti elementi che hanno reso la situazione unica e quindi imprevedibile. Che sono mezzo umano. Che non mi sono accoppiato. Che sono sopravvissuto. Che tu eri quello che –” Spock chiuse gli occhi, incapace di andare avanti. Alla fine continuò, parlando così piano che Kirk dovette piegarsi in avanti per sentire, “Non è uno sbaglio. Perdonami, Jim.”  
  
“Innanzitutto non posso perdonarti per qualcosa che non è colpa tua.”  
  
La compassione che scorreva come un fiume caldo dall’umano lo fece quasi sciogliere – il suo controllo era tenue in modo allarmante. Il tempo doveva essere davvero agli sgoccioli, rifletté Spock, ma ne sprecò ancora un brevissimo momento a studiare ogni linea e curva del volto dell’umano. Non si faceva illusioni circa l’agonia che avrebbe dovuto affrontare quando il Plak-Tow lo avrebbe consumato. Era un destino inevitabile, essere divorato dalla febbre, dalle fiamme dell’interminabile, fatale desiderio... ed essere solo, senza nessuno a spegnere il fuoco o anche solo ad essere testimone della fine, quando fosse giunta. Non si sarebbe negato quel minuscolo conforto che poteva portare via con sé: il ricordo di quell’uomo bellissimo, di colui che amava.  
  
E di colui che desiderava, ormai, oltre ogni ragione – e quasi oltre ogni controllo.  
  
Spaventato da quella verità, disse, “Devo andarmene – subito. Ti prego di ricordare cosa ti ho detto riguardo i tricorder e al nascondersi. Temo che una volta che io –”  
  
“No.” La replica di Jim fu calma e supremamente determinata.  
  
“Jim –”  
  
“Ho detto ‘No’. Tu non andrai da nessuna parte, e nemmeno io. E se proverai a scappare, ti troverò.” La bocca di Kirk era atteggiata in una dritta linea testarda; il suo tono di voce indicava che non avrebbe tollerato nessuna discussione. Il cuore di Spock sprofondò.  
  
“Tu non capisci...”  
  
“Davvero?” Per una volta l’espressione di Kirk, di solito così aperta e trasparente, era illeggibile. “Permettimi di riassumere la situazione. Sei in Pon Farr. L’Enterprise è fuori portata. Se non ti accoppierai presto, morirai. E tu ed io siamo le sole due persone sul pianeta.” Guardò Spock dritto negli occhi e disse, con una serenità che ogni Vulcaniano poteva sperare di possedere, “Quale parte delle circostanze pensi che io non comprenda?”  
  
Per un lungo momento, Spock poté solo restare ammutolito a guardare a bocca aperta il suo capitano. Sembrava che Jim stesse offrendo... Ma gli umani, incluso Jim, spessissimo dicevano una cosa e intendevano qualcosa di completamente differente. Questa doveva essere una di quelle occasioni. Doveva. Eppure quale altra interpretazione poteva esserci? Il Vulcaniano lottò per radunare i suoi pensieri storditi, per tentare di dare un senso alle parole del suo capitano.  
  
Kirk vide la sua agonizzante confusione, e disse lentamente, “Potrebbe aiutare se dicessi che io ci ho già pensato su?”  
  
Spock scosse leggermente la testa nel tentativo di schiarirsela. “Pensato su...?”  
  
“Pensato a come sarebbe stato fare sesso con te. Sono attratto da te, e ci ho già pensato sopra – ci ho fantasticato su, per essere onesto. Così, non è che faremmo qualcosa che non volevo fare.”  
  
Una fitta acuta all’inguine, presagio dell’agonia in arrivo, colse Spock quando sentì le parole di Kirk. Il pensiero di Jim che spalancava spontaneamente – persino entusiasticamente – le gambe davanti a lui. Allargandosi da sé. Incitando Spock a possederlo. Offrendogli la sua splendida, fresca carne dorata come un balsamo per i fuochi del Plak-tow. E...  
  
... Jim senza vita tra le braccia di Spock, spezzato e sanguinante – ancora una volta vittima del Pon Farr, dell’abietta, sfrenata, vergognosa pazzia che presto sarebbe stata tutto quello che rimaneva di lui. “No,” urlò quasi Spock, per scacciare il pensiero.   
  
Kirk rimase impassibile. “Non mi credi?”  
  
“Credo,” disse Spock con un po’ d’amarezza, “che diresti o faresti qualunque cosa se pensassi che potrebbe salvarmi.”  
  
Kirk replicò lentamente, “Lo sai, hai assolutamente ragione. Non c’è niente che non farei per impedire che tu muoia – né ora, né mai.” Prese Spock per le spalle, noncurante del tentativo di sottrarsi del Vulcaniano. “Questa è la mia scelta, e la faccio liberamente. Lascia che ti aiuti a superare tutto questo.”  
  
Spock chinò la testa. “Non puoi sapere cosa stai dicendo.” Alzò lo sguardo al suo capitano, gli occhi scuriti dal terrore. “Non ci sarebbe nessun controllo – non ti rendi conto? Una volta che la febbre e la pazzia mi avranno travolto, non avrei alcun pensiero per la tua sicurezza. Potrei ferirti. Io – io potrei perfino ucciderti. Non posso permetterlo.”  
  
A quelle parole, Spock vide un minuscolo guizzo di paura negli occhi di Jim, e seppe che per un orribile istante il suo capitano era tornato su Vulcano, l’ahn-woon avvolto spietatamente attorno al collo. Ma quel barlume sparì quasi nello stesso momento in cui Spock se ne accorse, e quando Kirk parlò, lo fece con l’abituale sicura determinazione. “Non mi farai del male.”  
  
“Come fai a dirlo? Dopo il Kal-if-fee...”  
  
“Quello era diverso. Allora ero il tuo sfidante – stavolta, sarò il tuo compagno. So che non mi farai del male – ho fiducia in te. E riguardo a ciò che permetterai e non permetterai, temo che il tuo corpo finirà per prendere quella decisione per te.” Kirk sorrise con tristezza. “So che non vuoi tutto questo, e mi spiace che debba essere così. Ma quando sarà tutto finito, te lo prometto – non ne parlerò mai più. Tutto quello che ti chiedo è che tu accetti quello che ti offro oggi, e che tu viva per vedere il domani.”  
  
Spock aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma tutto quello che ne uscì fu un basso gemito mentre uno spasmo reclamava il suo corpo, terminando in un brivido incontrollabile. La febbre. Era aumentata molto più in fretta del normale. Tetramente, Spock realizzò che anche se avesse tentato di lasciare la caverna adesso, non sarebbe arrivato lontano. Aveva tardato, e ora la scelta era stata fatta al posto suo. Digrignò i denti mentre un altro tremito lo scuoteva.  
  
Preoccupato, Kirk appoggiò il palmo sulla fronte di Spock. “Sei troppo caldo, perfino per te,” disse al Vulcaniano. “Togliti i vestiti.”  
  
“Io –”  
  
“Nessuna discussione. Sbarazzati di tutto eccetto gli slip, e sdraiati sopra il tuo sacco a pelo. Torno subito.”  
  
Lentamente, Spock obbedì, ed attese passivamente che Kirk tornasse al suo fianco.  
  
Quando Jim fu di ritorno, portava con sé una ciotola d’acqua e un pezzo di stoffa. “Piuttosto intelligente per noi scegliere un posto dotato di acqua corrente,” disse a Spock con falsa allegria mentre passava il tessuto fresco sul volto e poi sul torace del Vulcaniano. “Come ti senti?”  
  
“Meglio,” sussurrò Spock, gli occhi chiusi. Non osava guardare il suo capitano per paura di trovarsi ad agguantarlo e gettarsi addosso all’umano lì e subito. Era dolorosamente consapevole del profumo di Kirk, del suo tocco, della sua vicinanza. Si aggrappò al sacco a pelo sotto di lui, e avvolse le dita nella stoffa mentre un altro tremito lo scuoteva, lasciandolo annaspante in cerca d’aria.  
  
Kirk si protese su di lui, gli occhi preoccupati. “Detesto lasciarti solo, ma devo fare qualche preparativo. Mi ci vorranno solo pochi minuti – starai bene?”  
  
“Sì,” boccheggiò Spock, benché ogni fibra del suo essere lo incalzasse a dire “no.” Artigliò più stretto il sacco a pelo; era diventato la sua sola ancora in un mondo che scivolava follemente fuori da ogni controllo.  
  
“Va bene,” disse piano Kirk. “Vado a raccogliere un po’ di legna per il fuoco, in caso che io... ah… non sia in grado di farlo più tardi. Non mi allontanerò.”  
  
Spock guardò Kirk camminare fino all’entrata della caverna e scivolarvi dentro. Era forte per un umano, ma Spock sapeva che non avrebbe potuto uguagliare la potenza Vulcaniana. Rabbrividì di nuovo e trattenne un grido di dolore. Non se n’era andato quando avrebbe dovuto – quando era ancora capace di farlo – e a causa della sua imperdonabile debolezza era inevitabile che Kirk sarebbe stato trascinato in quella pazzia, in definitiva che lo desiderasse o no. “ Ho fiducia in te,” aveva detto Kirk. Spock aveva cara quella fiducia sopra ogni altra cosa; non voleva tradirla. Doveva trovare un modo di assicurare la salvezza di Jim. Si abbandonò sul sacco a pelo, guardando i cristalli e la luce del sole mulinare e scintillare tutto intorno a lui... e si sforzò di costringere il suo cervello febbricitante a pensare.  
  
Kirk fece tre viaggi fuori dell’apertura della grotta, tornando ogni volta carico di legna per il fuoco. Infine, annunciò, “Così dovrebbe bastare. Comunque ne abbiamo ancora un po’ di quella della scorsa notte. Adesso, occupiamoci del resto.”  
  
Spock guardò in silenzio mentre il suo capitano andava a prendere il medikit che il Dottor McCoy aveva dato loro e vi frugava sistematicamente dentro. Finalmente, ridacchiò e disse, “Be’, che io sia dannato. Non so se lodarlo o prenderlo a calci.” Raggiunse Spock con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra e porse la mano. “Dà un’occhiata a questo: lubrificante, con i complimenti di Bones. Nulla che abbia un qualche tipo di uso medico, facci caso – è proprio pura e semplice roba lubrificante. Pensi che lui –” Kirk interruppe il filo del pensiero quando realizzò che Spock non lo stava ascoltando, ma che lo fissava assorto. “Cosa c’è?”  
  
“Ho bisogno... ho bisogno che tu faccia qualcosa per me,” disse Spock, con un certo sforzo.  
  
Kirk cadde in ginocchio a fianco del Vulcaniano. “Dimmi.”  
  
“Ho bisogno che tu vada all’esterno dalla caverna. Sul dirupo... che abbiamo scalato per ultimo – le liane...”  
  
“Liane. Sì, le ho viste. Cosa c’entrano?”  
  
“Devi andare fuori e tagliarne qualcuna... portale qui.”  
  
“Perché?”  
  
“Penso che siano abbastanza robuste da resistere, se le usi per legarmi.”  
  
Gli occhi di Kirk si spalancarono. “Cosa? Intendi dire che vuoi che io ti leghi? Scordatelo.”  
  
“Fallo per me, ti supplico. Io – io non posso sopportare il pensiero di quello che sta per succedere, a meno che io non sappia che sarai al sicuro.” Inspirò bruscamente e si morse il labbro per contrastare un tremito di dolore. “Dammi la tua parola. Ti prego.”  
  
Impotente, Kirk guardò il Vulcaniano, riluttante ad accettare, ma non disposto ad aumentare il tormento di Spock rifiutando. “Va bene,” disse infine, a malincuore. “Lo farò, se pensi che ti preoccuperai di meno. Ma se me lo chiedi, penso che sia l’idea peggiore che tu abbia mai avuto.”  
  
A Kirk non ci volle molto per tornare con una provvista di liane avvolte sulla spalla. Seguendo le indicazioni di Spock, e guardandolo accigliato tutto il tempo, legò insieme le caviglie del Vulcaniano. Con un lungo sguardo di rimprovero, prese le mani del suo amico e cominciò ad avvolgergli la liana rimanente attorno ai polsi. “No,” sussurrò Spock. “Dietro la schiena. Altrimenti, sarei in grado di usare i denti per liberarmi.”  
  
“Non mi piace, non mi piace, non mi piace,” borbottò dispettosamente Kirk mentre obbediva.  
  
Ma quando ebbe terminato, Spock ricadde indietro e alzò lo sguardo su di lui con una traccia di serenità evidente sul viso. “Ora,” disse, “qualunque cosa accada è nelle tue mani. E non può succedere nulla su cui tu non sia d’accordo.”  
  
“Amico mio,” disse Kirk, accarezzando con affetto i capelli lisci del Vulcaniano, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi di lacrime non versate. “Come puoi preoccuparti così tanto di me, quando tu sei quello che sta soffrendo? Vorrei che mi fosse possibile risparmiarti tutto questo. Farei qualunque cosa, se potessi.”  
  
“Lo so,” disse quietamente Spock. “Quel che mi hai offerto... Non sarò mai in grado di –”  
  
“Non dirlo,” gli rispose Kirk. “Non è così. Io voglio farlo.”  
  
Spock chiuse gli occhi, incapace di credere che qualcuno potesse accogliere volentieri la pazzia del Plak-tow.  
  
“Così, cosa succede poi?” chiese finalmente Kirk. “Uh, intendo dire: quando deve succedere?”  
  
Spock aveva già deciso che avrebbe provato ad eliminare con la meditazione gli effetti del Pon Farr. D’accordo, era consapevole che nessuno a parte i Maestri di Gol l’aveva mai fatto con successo. Ma finora nulla era andato secondo la norma; c’era quindi un’esile possibilità, ed avrebbe provato a coglierla. Disse a Jim, “Riposerò per un po’. Se... quando avrò bisogno di te, ti chiamerò. Ti prego di non avvicinarti a me fino ad allora.”  
  
“Va bene,” disse Kirk. Sarò qui – in attesa.”


	3. Chapter 3

Spock scoprì in fretta che era come tentare di arrestare un’inondazione impetuosa con una spugna. Sperimentò rapidamente ogni regola mentale, ogni tecnica di controllo su cui aveva contato ogni giorno sin da quando era bambino, solo per trovarsi ancora più tormentato, ancora più consumato. In meno di un’ora, stava contorcendosi sul pavimento della caverna, combattendo contro i suoi legami, metà gemendo, metà singhiozzando, rabbrividendo per il tormento.  
  
Kirk continuò la silenziosa veglia lì accanto, tenendo fede alla sua parola di aspettare, ma sobbalzando ogni volta che Spock gridava.  
  
Finalmente, il Vulcaniano non poté sopportarlo più a lungo. Odiandosi per la sua debolezza, prese un respiro profondo e disse, “T’hy’la... t’hy’la. Jim – Io – io ho bisogno...”  
  
In un istante, una mano calmante fu premuta contro la sua fronte e poi scorse giù ad appoggiarsi gentilmente sulla sua guancia. “Sì,” rispose Jim. “Sì – sono qui.”  
  
Fresche mani umane scivolarono lungo le sue spalle e il petto, trovarono l’elastico dei suoi slip, sollevandolo e tirandolo giù. Spock uggiolò quando la sua erezione tesa si erse libera, e poi gemette mentre le mani cominciavano ad accarezzarlo, spargendo sostanza oleosa lungo tutta la sua rigida lunghezza. Preparandolo... Jim lo stava preparando. Quella consapevolezza da sola quasi fece perdere la testa a Spock; lottò con impazienza contro i suoi legami e ringhiò di furia quando resistettero saldamente, impazzito per il bisogno di afferrare Jim, di penetrarlo, di rivendicarlo.  
  
“Presto, lo prometto. Presto,” lo rassicurò Kirk, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi. Anche nella fitta confusione della febbre del sangue, Spock vide che le mani del suo capitano stavano tremando, e sentì una nauseante ondata di disgusto per sé stesso nel rendersi conto che Jim era spaventato da quel che stava per succedere. Ma poi Kirk fu nudo, chino su di lui, a cavalcioni sul suo corpo, e tutto fu spazzato via, tranne il profumo e la sensazione e la vista del suo t’hy’la, la sua dorata, splendida salvezza.  
  
Jim si chinò in avanti e si protese per afferrare con la mano l’uccello del Vulcaniano. Quando Spock sentì la punta del suo pene spingere contro la stretta apertura di Kirk, si inarcò sul sacco a pelo, impaziente e disperato, singhiozzando per la frustrazione perché le sue mani erano legate dietro di lui. Aveva bisogno, bruciava... ed era inerme. “Va tutto bene,” cantilenò Jim mentre si spingeva fermamente in giù sull’asta rigida, la sua stessa erezione che sobbalzava tesa davanti a lui. “Va tutto bene.” Con un piccolo grugnito di dolore, accolse dentro di sé la punta dell’uccello di Spock, fermandosi per trarre un respiro spezzato mentre i suoi muscoli si distendevano gradualmente per adattarsi alla massiccia intrusione. Fissando con fermezza gli occhi sfocati del Vulcaniano, si morse il labbro e si spinse risolutamente verso il basso, racchiudendo l’intero sesso duro di Spock dentro di sé.  
  
Spock perse totalmente il controllo.  
  
Piangendo e gridando, boccheggiando affannosamente incoerenti frammenti in Vulcaniano, eiaculò quasi all’istante, inondando Jim del suo denso seme bollente. Ma il climax non portò alcun sollievo: Spock rimase eretto e insoddisfatto dentro il suo involucro umano, il suo desiderio intenso com’era stato dall’inizio. Jim si accigliò ai mugolii di frustrazione di Spock e oscillò in avanti sulle ginocchia e poi scivolò ancora indietro. Di nuovo avanti, e indietro. Ancora una volta – e Spock collassò sotto e dentro di lui, schizzando di nuovo fuori il suo seme.  
  
Non era abbastanza, nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza.  
  
Il Plak-tow era spietato – pretendeva tutto: una rivendicazione totale, un possesso completo. Spock guardò ciecamente in su e si accanì contro i legacci, finché i tendini del suo collo si delinearono per lo sforzo. I suoni che provenivano dalla sua gola erano quelli di una bestia sofferente; Kirk ascoltò con costernazione, e guardò mentre le lacrime sfuggivano dagli angoli degli occhi di Spock e bagnavano il sacco a pelo sottostante.  
  
“È una pazzia,” borbottò infine Kirk, e si tirò via dal Vulcaniano, ignorando l’uggiolio di protesta che seguì. “Non stai ottenendo nessun piacere da questo – persino nessun sollievo. Questa non è la maniera in cui si suppone debba andare.” Rotolò via da Spock e perlustrò il pavimento della caverna di fianco a loro finché trovò il medikit. Aprendolo, tirò fuori un bisturi. Lo sollevò davanti a Spock e disse, “Queste stupide liane devono sparire. Adesso.”  
  
“No...” riuscì a dire Spock, benché il suo dibattersi contro le restrizioni smentisse il suo rifiuto.  
  
“Sta’ zitto,” mormorò Kirk mentre tagliava via le fibrose corde verdi che stringevano i piedi di Spock. “Non ho mai fatto qualcosa a metà in tutta la mia vita, e sono dannatamente sicuro che non comincerò adesso.” Liberati i piedi di Spock, si spostò al fianco del suo amico. “Non con qualcosa di così importante,” disse iniziando a recidere i legami attorno ai polsi di Spock. “Non con te.”  
  
Con un fruscio le spire delle liane caddero sul pavimento.  
  
Spock emise un suono soffocato di sollievo misto a trionfo, voltandosi con inumana rapidità e riempiendo le mani liberate con tutto quello che poté afferrare di Jim. Fu come abbracciare un’oasi, sentire la pelle di Kirk sotto le sue mani e il suo corpo. Le mani tremanti d’impazienza, fece scorrere e dita sulle fresche curve e i piani, gli occhi socchiusi per la lussuria. Esplorò e tormentò e assaggiò la carne squisita, strofinandovisi contro con tutto il proprio corpo, infiammandosi e infiammando Kirk finché il loro bisogno fu uguale. Infine, con un basso ringhio, spinse l’umano sullo stomaco e gli si gettò sopra, sprofondando nella sua apertura tesa e spingendo selvaggiamente in lui finché il suo seme sprizzò fuori ancora una volta. Respirando pesantemente contro il collo di Jim, si protese sotto Kirk e lo prese in mano, masturbandolo finché anche lui si inarcò e gemette e tremò e finalmente coprì di seme scivoloso le dita di Spock.  
  
Negli anni a venire, Spock non fu mai in grado di ricordare interamente quelle frenetiche ore nella caverna tempestata di cristallo. La pazzia del Plak-tow gli rubò molto, ma non fu completamente spietata: piccoli frammenti, nettamente a fuoco, rimasero per sempre nella mente di Spock.  
  
C’era la bocca di Kirk, riempita oltre la sua capacità dall’uccello di Spock, a cospirare con le labbra e denti e lingua per condurre Spock sull’orlo della pazzia; portandolo ad intrecciare le dita nei capelli di Kirk ed a gridare senza vergogna mentre si svuotava nella gola fresca dell’umano.  
  
C’erano le mani di Kirk, le dita avvolte strettamente attorno al lungo sesso di Spock – eccitanti, esigenti, risanatrici. Alternativamente placandolo con limpida acqua purificatrice... e infiammandolo con sicure, insistenti carezze.  
  
C’era il corpo di Kirk, stretto ferocemente tra le braccia di Spock – un Eden di piacere e delizia, arrossato e reattivo e quasi intollerabilmente splendido.  
  
C’era la stretta, umida apertura di Kirk.  
  
Ah! Era un luogo più magico, più sublime di qualunque altro mondo Spock avesse mai esplorato. Non poteva seppellirsi dentro il suo t’hy’la abbastanza profondamente, o abbastanza spesso. La sensazione di riempire l’umano con la propria solida erezione e il proprio seme era deliziosa in sé stessa. Ma la gioia principale era la visione di quello che faceva a Jim mentre si conficcava in lui – la passione sul suo viso e i suoni selvaggi che sfuggivano dalla sua bocca – quello era oltre ogni delizia, oltre ogni piacere che Spock, in verità, avesse mai provato.  
  
Perse il conto del numero delle volte in cui prese Kirk in quel modo, o del numero delle ore che passarono prima che il Plak-tow fosse finalmente consumato del tutto. Ma quando la pazzia l’ebbe abbandonato, non poté trattenersi dall’attirare a sé l’umano esausto ed entrare in lui una volta ancora... per l’ultima volta, pensò tra sé con un brusco senso di perdita. Spingendo lentamente in Kirk, prese il volto dell’umano tra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca, un bacio pieno d’amore e gratitudine, temperato di tristezza. Kirk sorrise dolcemente ed avvolse le braccia attorno la schiena di Spock, strofinando le labbra contro il collo del Vulcaniano. Mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile contro la sua pelle.  
  
Sopraffatto da una tenerezza feroce, Spock strinse Jim più forte. “T’hy’la,” sussurrò, la voce arrochita dall’approssimarsi dell’orgasmo e dal dolore. “Mio rau-nol. Ti – ti adoro.” In quell’istante, venne – un abbandonarsi dolce, gentile, non contaminato dal fuoco del Plak-tow.  
  
In seguito, mentre teneva Kirk dormiente tra le proprie braccia, Spock fissò in su nell’oscurità e rifletté sulle parole: “Quando sarà finito, non ne parlerò mai più.” In effetti, il giorno della pazzia era finito, e Spock era sopravvissuto per vedere il domani. Questo era stato ciò che Jim gli aveva dato: la sua vita. Era un grande dono – un dono estremamente generoso. Era abbastanza, si disse con severità Spock. Era abbastanza. Cadde in un sopore sfinito, la fronte corrugata e le braccia avvolte possessivamente attorno a Kirk.  
  
A dispetto di tutti i timori di Spock sulla salute di Kirk, fu l’umano ad alzarsi per primo, accendere il fuoco e lavarsi. Ancora gocciolante dell’acqua fredda della polla, restò in piedi accanto al Vulcaniano addormentato per diverso tempo e studiò il viso del suo amico, con un piccolo sorriso triste sulle labbra. Alla fine, si inginocchiò e chiamò con dolcezza. “Spock. Svegliati.”  
  
Spock si mosse piano e allungò istintivamente una mano in cerca di Kirk. Quando il suo braccio non trovò niente, si svegliò di scatto, gli occhi spalancati per la preoccupazione.  
  
“Sono qui,” rispose Kirk. “È tutto ok.”  
  
Spock lottò per tirarsi a sedere, battendo le palpebre per la confusione. La caverna era quasi completamente buia, illuminata solo dal tremolante fuoco da campo. Quanto tempo era passato? Si accigliò mentre provava a valutarlo, preoccupato che il suo orologio interno non sembrasse funzionare a dovere.  
  
“Abbiamo dormito per tutto il pomeriggio e la maggior parte della notte,” lo informò Kirk, come leggendogli la mente. “Credo che manchi circa mezz’ora all’alba.” Si chinò in avanti, studiando con attenzione il viso del suo amico. “Tu stai... stai bene, ora?”  
  
Mentre i caotici ricordi delle ore passate lo assalivano, Spock guardò fisso nei preoccupati occhi scuri che erano focalizzati su di lui. Sgomento, si rese conto che sentiva ancora il familiare brivido di desiderio che sentiva sempre per Kirk, ogni volta che l’umano era nelle sue vicinanze. Sarebbe stato tanto meglio se quel sentimento, come la pazzia, fosse stato incenerito dalle fiamme distruttrici del Plak-tow. Meglio e più facile per entrambi, pensò, resistendo all’urgenza di allungare una mano e lisciare gli indisciplinati capelli umidi di Kirk. Deglutì, non fidandosi della sua voce. “Io sono a posto,” riuscì finalmente a dire. “E tu – tu sei illeso?”  
  
Kirk fece una smorfia all’espressione ansiosa di Spock. “Sto bene,” disse fermamente. “A dispetto di tutte le tue teorie sul mio essere fatto di porcellana, sto proprio bene.”  
  
Spock scrutò il torso nudo di Kirk, gli occhi che si stringevano mentre contemplava un livido dall’apparenza dolorosa che si stendeva sul lato sinistro del torace del suo amico, e quelli che assomigliavano sospettosamente a segni di morsi lungo il suo collo. Allungò una mano per toccare il più vicino, ma Kirk gli afferrò il polso. “Fermo,” ordinò burbero. “Te l’ho detto – va tutto bene. Nessuna ferita dalla mia parte – nessun rimorso dalla tua.” Liberando la mano di Spock, si alzò in piedi e disse con forzata disinvoltura, “Non vuoi darti una lavata? L’acqua è più fredda di quanto ti piacerà, ma puoi asciugarti di fronte al fuoco quando avrai finito.”  
  
Spock si protese automaticamente per afferrare la mano che il suo capitano gli offriva e permise a Kirk di aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi. Con disgusto, si accorse che stava tremando. Conseguenze del Pon Farr? O della vicinanza di Kirk? Non poteva dire quale, ma in entrambi i casi la sua debolezza era molto sconvolgente.  
  
“Ti aiuterò io,” offrì Kirk, vedendo lo stato di Spock.  
  
“Posso...”  
  
“Lo so che puoi,” lo interruppe Kirk. Guardò Spock, il volto preoccupantemente vicino, la sua espressione illeggibile come era stata la mattina precedente. “Ma permettimi di aiutarti. Per favore.”  
  
Era una richiesta abbastanza piccola, pensò Spock con una fitta dolorosa mentre considerava cosa Jim aveva fatto per lui soltanto poche brevi ore prima. Abbassò leggermente la testa in assenso, ed in silenzio permise a Kirk di guidarlo al bordo della polla e di assisterlo in acqua. Appena entrato nella schiuma fredda, cominciò a rabbrividire sul serio; digrignò i denti per impedire loro di battere.  
  
“Lo so,” mormorò comprensivo Kirk. “È troppo fredda, perfino per me. Prometto che sarò veloce.” Fedele alla sua parola, prese sapone e un pezzo di stoffa che aveva lasciato in attesa su una roccia vicina e cominciò con molta efficienza ad insaponarlo.  
  
Spock serrò gli occhi per contrastare la reazione istintiva che temeva sarebbe presto arrivata: era lo stesso sapone che Kirk usava sempre, quello che odorava come le foreste della Terra e la luce del suo sole. Quante volte ne aveva colto una debole traccia sul ponte dell’Enterprise e aveva dovuto voltarsi per nascondere il brusco desiderio segreto che evocava in lui? Quante ore aveva passato ubriacandosene di nascosto, durante tutta l’intossicante presenza di Kirk stesso, durante una partita di scacchi? Jim non poteva sapere degli auto-tormentosi esercizi che escogitava per sé stesso durante quelle serate, come inalava profondamente e permetteva alla sua risposta fisica di sopraffarlo. Diventava duro all’istante, senza sforzo. Poi doveva impiegare tutte le sue tecniche Vulcaniane per soffocare sistematicamente la reazione, solo per provare a sé stesso che poteva padroneggiarla. Poteva controllarla.  
  
Di solito.  
  
Ma non adesso, pensò torvamente. Non con le mani di Jim sopra di lui, a massaggiarlo e manipolarlo, non con il fragrante, schiumoso sapone che gli scivolava sul petto e la schiena, non con il suo t’hy’la in piedi al suo fianco, nudo e bellissimo, e così tormentosamente vicino. Persino il freddo dell’acqua non lo aiutò: con una paradossale combinazione di mortificazione e rassegnazione, Spock si sentì diventare di nuovo duro sotto le attenzioni di Kirk. Non poteva sopportare di aprire gli occhi ed affrontare la reazione di Jim, ma sentì l’umano fermarsi per metà di un battito del cuore. Si fece coraggio, ma Jim si limitò a strizzare diverse volte la stoffa sopra Spock per risciacquare il sapone, e dire: “Ok. Tutto finito. Vai vicino al fuoco ad asciugarti prima di morire di freddo.”  
  
Spock seguì Kirk senza protestare, grato che l’ordalia sarebbe finita presto. Comunque, quando fece per prendere l’asciugamano dal suo capitano, Jim scosse la testa e lo strinse più forte. “Lo farò io. Tu limitati a stare in piedi più vicino possibile al fuoco, ed io ti asciugherò in un baleno.” Spock capì che discutere non sarebbe servito, così rimase passivamente in piedi accanto al fuoco, lo sguardo rivolto altrove, e permise a Kirk di asciugarlo. Il calore del fuoco e dell’asciugamano tiepido sulla sua pelle erano una sensazione meravigliosa, ma avevano un deciso svantaggio: entrambi fecero sì che l’erezione di Spock diventasse sempre più insistente. Nel tempo che ci volle a Jim per asciugare la metà superiore del corpo del Vulcaniano e cominciare a lavorare su quella inferiore, l’uccello di Spock risaltava così rigido come era stato durante la pazzia del giorno prima, e lui si mordeva il labbro per impedirsi di gemere.  
  
Kirk finalmente si fermò e alzò lo sguardo su Spock, con l’incertezza negli occhi. “Tu stai bruciando... ancora?”  
  
Spock non sapeva come rispondere. In effetti, stava ancora bruciando, benché il Pon Farr fosse passato. Scosse la testa, le guance avvampate per l’imbarazzo.  
  
“Capisco,” disse quietamente Kirk. Guardò Spock per quella che sembrò essere un’eternità, e poi disse, molto piano, “Vieni con me.”  
  
“Jim...”  
  
“Vieni.” Prendendo il Vulcaniano per mano, Jim lo tirò gentilmente verso la loro zona notte, guidandolo finché furono in piedi di fianco al sacco a pelo ordinatamente disteso di Kirk. “Sdraiati,” ordinò.  
  
“Io –” cominciò Spock, ma Jim si limitò a guardarlo con aspettativa, e le parole gli morirono in gola. Lentamente, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di Jim, si sedette obbediente sopra il sacco a pelo e guardò fisso Kirk come se fosse in trance, aspettando di vedere cosa sarebbe seguito.  
  
Jim sorrise leggermente. Sedendosi di fianco a Spock, spinse con gentilezza contro le spalle del suo amico. “Sdraiati,” suggerì di nuovo. “Completamente giù.” Aspettò finché Spock non obbedì, e poi si allungò a fianco del Vulcaniano con un piccolo sospiro. “Così va meglio,” disse. “Ora, vedremo cosa si può fare.” Si sporse in avanti e baciò lentamente e gentilmente Spock sulle labbra, fermandosi quando sentì Spock rispondere con un piccolo uggiolio, e quindi approfondì il bacio fino a che la sua lingua scivolò nella bocca di Spock. Spock sentì il suo corpo incendiarsi all’istante: aprendo prontamente la bocca sotto il bacio, fece scorrere le mani sulla schiena muscolosa dell’umano e giù sulle curve arrotondate del sedere.  
  
Senza interrompere il bacio, Jim allungò un braccio e prese il lungo sesso gonfio di Spock nella mano, accarezzandolo con abilità finché la punta luccicò di liquido preorgasmo e Spock cominciò a contorcersi sul sacco a pelo, gemendo di bisogno e desiderio nella bocca di Kirk. Infine, Kirk si tirò indietro. Guardando intento Spock, accarezzò con gentilezza le guance spigolose del Vulcaniano prima di abbassarsi al suo fianco fino a che la sua bocca fu al livello del sesso congestionato di Spock. Afferrando la rigida asta nella mano, accolse tra le labbra solo la punta e vi fece guizzare sopra la lingua, facendo sì che Spock boccheggiasse senza fiato per il piacere e spingesse impaziente nella bocca di Jim.  
  
Jim lo accettò con ardore, la lingua che scivolava sensualmente lungo la parte inferiore del pene del Vulcaniano, la bocca che scorreva in giù per ospitare la sua intera dura lunghezza. Spock sentì il respiro di Kirk contro la pelle, sentì la lingua di Kirk muoversi su di lui, sentì il calore crescere nel suo ventre e nell’inguine. Quale sorta di bizzarra alchimia questo umano operava su di lui, per poter trasformare il controllo e la freddezza Vulcaniana in un’esplosione così improvvisa? Spock non lo sapeva e non gliene importava: tutto quel che contava era la bocca di Kirk e le cose gloriose e magnificenti che gli stava facendo.  
  
Ed era glorioso; era magnifico. Il battito del cuore gli martellava nel collo e nell’inguine mentre la bocca di Kirk incideva a fuoco deliziosi, torturanti sentieri lungo la sua asta gonfia. I denti stuzzicavano gentilmente la sua pelle infiammata; una lingua curiosa placava ed eccitava la sua carne bruciante. Le labbra di Jim lo racchiudevano accoglienti, catturandolo e provocandolo. Spock si trovò presto senza fiato e vibrante sotto quell’assalto, il fuoco che gli cresceva costantemente dentro mentre la lingua di Jim scivolava ritmicamente su di lui, finché con una spinta frenetica e selvaggia riversò il suo seme negli umidi confini della bocca del suo t’hy’la.  
  
Spock giacque passivo nella luce indistinta del primo mattino nella caverna, mentre Jim succhiava e leccava delicatamente fino all’ultima goccia di sperma dal suo uccello che si ammorbidiva. Impossibile, pensava tra sé, che io esistessi prima di conoscere questo piacere. Non appena questo pensiero ebbe attraversato la sua mente, un altro lo seguì a ruota: impossibile esistere senza, dopo averlo conosciuto. Un brivido freddo lo spazzò; risolutamente, resistette all’urgenza di afferrare Kirk e tirarselo vicino.  
  
Jim si strofinò nell’avvallamento del fianco stretto del Vulcaniano. “Mmmm,” ronzò. “Per qualcuno che si suppone essere privo di emozioni e logico, sei un uomo piuttosto passionale. Mi domando se sarò in grado di mantenerti soddisfatto.”  
  
“Mantenermi soddisfatto,” ripeté piano Spock. “Tu – tu vuoi che questo continui?”  
  
Jim lo guardò, con espressione affranta. “Mio dio,” bisbigliò lentamente. “Cosa sto dicendo?” Si sedette e abbassò lo sguardo sul Vulcaniano, gli occhi turbati. “Non – non stavo pensando. Mi dispiace.”  
  
Spock lo studiò in silenzio per un momento, poi si sedette in un unico aggraziato movimento e disse al suo capitano, “Devo confessarlo, non comprendo appieno la ragione della tua angoscia, o perché credi che delle scuse siano d’obbligo.”  
  
Jim diede in un piccolo gemito e si nascose la faccia con le mani. Infine scosse la testa e disse adagio, “Sono... disgustato da me stesso. Non ti ho mai fatto una promessa che non abbia mantenuto... ma sto trovando molto difficile mantenerne una adesso.”  
  
“Quale promessa ti sta causando difficoltà?”  
  
Kirk distolse lo sguardo. “Ti ho detto,” mormorò, “che non avrei mai parlato di cosa era successo tra noi, una volta che fosse finito.” Si girò verso Spock; il desiderio struggente che colmava i suoi occhi ipnotici gli fece fermare il cuore. “È questa la promessa che – che per me è un problema.”  
  
Indicò il proprio ritratto sul muro della caverna. “Lo sai,” disse lentamente, “non posso credere che tu l’abbia dipinto meno di due giorni fa. Allora ho pensato che ci fosse una somiglianza perfetta. Ma adesso non mi riconosco affatto in quella persona. Quella persona era giocosa, contenta – lieta di essere viva, felicissima di essere qui con te. Ma oggi...”  
  
“Jim...”  
  
“No.” Jim si girò, gli occhi lampeggianti. “Non dirlo. Questo non è un tuo problema. È mio. Tu non hai chiesto nulla di tutto questo. Non quello che è successo ieri – non quello a cui ti ho spinto oggi. Ho appena fatto esattamente quello che avevo detto a te e a me stesso che non avrei mai fatto. Mi – mi sono comportato come se avessi il diritto di toccarti, di fare l’amore con te ogni volta che voglio. Tutto a causa di ieri. Tutto a causa di un incidente della biologia e della vicinanza.”  
  
“Tu ne hai il diritto,” disse Spock. La sua voce era calma, ma il cuore aveva cominciato a martellargli nel fianco.  
  
Kirk diede in un’amara risata. “E cosa pensi che mi dia quel diritto? Che tu non mi hai detto ‘no’? Come potresti? Ti conosco – prima di tutto non saresti mai riuscito a negarmi niente, persino se fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avresti desiderato fare. E adesso – dopo ieri – pensi di essere in debito con me. Non è quello che voglio.”  
  
Spock si protese e toccò con gentilezza il volto di Jim. “Non è così,” disse sommessamente. “Ne hai il diritto. Ne hai sempre avuto il diritto. Tu sei il mio t’hy’la.”   
  
Kirk si accigliò. “T’hy’la. Mi hai chiamato così ieri, ma non so cosa significa.”  
  
“T’hy’la può significare molte cose. Fratello. Uno-che-è-più-vicino-di-un-fratello. Amante. Per me, comunque, significa L’Unico. L’Unico che completa, la parte più essenziale di un’esistenza. Tu per me sei T’hy’la. Lo eri prima di ieri – lo sarai per sempre.”  
  
“Stai dicendo,” disse lentamente Kirk, “che mi vuoi ancora? Anche senza il Pon Farr?”  
  
Spock sollevò un ironico sopracciglio. “Non l’hai capito da quel che è successo stamattina?”  
  
“Intendi poco fa? Pensavo... pensavo che fosse qualche tipo di conseguenza.”  
  
Gli occhi scuri di Spock brillarono di asciutto divertimento. “In senso lato, avevi ragione. Era la conseguenza dell’avere il mio splendido t’hy’la nudo a insaponarmi ed asciugarmi.”  
  
“Ohhh.” Il sorriso di Jim era brillante di improvvisa comprensione e sollievo mentre metteva la braccia attorno a Spock e se lo tirava vicino. “Bene allora – così è diverso. Grazie Dio.” Ci fu un lungo silenzio mentre Jim teneva stretto a sé il suo Vulcaniano, durante il quale Spock godette quietamente della sensazione del caldo abbraccio confortante e dello stesso familiare profumo pulito che gli aveva causato così tanti problemi, solo poco tempo prima. Alla fine: “Spock?”  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“C’è stato un altro modo in cui mi hai chiamato ieri. Stavo provando a ricordarlo... ‘Rau’ qualcosa.”  
  
“Rau-nol,” disse prontamente Spock.  
  
“Rau-nol. Sì, è quello. Cosa vuol dire?”  
  
Spock si trasse indietro e fissò solenne Kirk. “Rau-nol significa riparo – o più precisamente, rifugio.”  
  
“Come questa caverna,” disse Jim.  
  
“Esattamente come questa caverna,” replicò Spock. “Un luogo di bellezza e di luce. Un luogo di magia, di fascino senza fine. Un luogo in cui rifugiarsi durante una tempesta.” Gli occhi scuri di Spock erano dolci e infinitamente caldi. “Prima che la pazzia mi colpisse, mi hai chiesto cosa sognavo di trovare. Sembra che entrambi desiderassimo trovare essenzialmente la stessa cosa. Per te, questa caverna – in effetti un posto magnifico. Ma io ho trovato un rifugio più splendido ancora.” Si piegò in avanti e baciò con gentilezza Kirk. “Voglio rimanerci per sempre. Non lo lascerò mai, a meno che tu non mi scacci.”  
  
“Scacciarti? Non pensarci nemmeno!” Jim prese il viso di Spock tra le mani e ricambiò il bacio, lasciando le labbra appoggiate contro la bocca del Vulcaniano mentre mormorava, “Non per tutta l’eternità e oltre.” Sorrise quando Spock lo tirò automaticamente più vicino, e aggiunse, “Eone più, eone meno.”  
  
Appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Spock e fissò i loro ritratti con aria pensierosa. Finalmente, sospirò. “Ancora due giorni,” disse con malinconia, “prima che l’Enterprise venga a riprenderci.” Si voltò verso il Vulcaniano, l’espressione meditabonda. “Non provi una sorta di invidia per quella coppia sul muro? Possono restare qui, insieme, circondati da tutta questa bellezza, senza una preoccupazione al mondo. Mentre tu ed io saremo costretti a tornare indietro ed affrontare tutte le solite incertezze ed i pericoli della vita... e quello che è successo qui tra noi.” Studiò Spock, con un sorriso sfumato d’apprensione. “Abbiamo molto di cui parlare,” disse al suo amico. “Se e cosa dire all’equipaggio, come gestire quello che adesso sappiamo di essere l’uno per l’altro...” Scosse la testa. “Una parte di me vorrebbe che potesse essere sempre nuovo e privo di complicazioni, proprio come in questo momento.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock si sollevò leggermente, mentre lui inclinava la testa, riflettendo sulle parole di Jim. Quindi disse, in un tono serio smentito dallo scintillio nei suoi occhi, “Vero. Dovremo senza dubbio lottare molto in futuro, proprio come abbiamo fatto in passato. Ma naturalmente, io non ho paura.”  
  
Jim alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Già, lo so: perché tu sei un Vulcaniano.”  
  
“No. Piuttosto, perché ho scelto saggiamente il mio rau-nol.” Si chinò in avanti e catturò le labbra di Jim in un lungo bacio. “Diversamente dalla tua caverna, il mio rifugio è portatile.” Avvolse le braccia attorno al suo amante, e disse, “Quando ritorneremo sull’Enterprise, naturalmente lo porterò con me. E quando verrà la prossima tempesta...”  
  
“... ti rivolgerai a lui.” Spock poté sentire il sorriso nella voce di Kirk.  
  
“Sì,” confermò. “Mi rivolgerò a lui. Poserò lo sguardo sulla sua bellezza. E poi... ci entrerò.” Le sue labbra si curvarono in un mezzo sorriso. “Penso che nessuna tempesta mi raggiungerà lì.”  
  
“Mmm. Non se io ho voce in capitolo. Ma... c’è solo una cosa.”  
  
“Che cosa?”  
  
Jim sogghignò, facendo sì che il cuore di Spock rispondesse con un’agitazione estremamente illogica. “Non aspettare una tempesta.” Allungò una mano e cominciò a tirare il suo primo ufficiale giù a terra con sé. “Puoi entrarci – in qualunque momento.”

  
  
Fine


End file.
